


With you

by harrietmae19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Fanfiction, Multi, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrietmae19/pseuds/harrietmae19
Summary: Amelia George and Remus Lupin were soulmates. Nobody could argue that. And then she was dead. And so was Lily, James, Peter, so many others, and Sirius was responsible.Until she wasn’t dead. He’d got that wrong.Amelia wished it was as simple as that she’d just been missing or had her memory revoked.Merlin. She’d pay thousand of galleons for it to be that simple.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)





	With you

Hey people. This is my first fic on here, so if your reading then I love you. xxx

Chapter 1- 

'Have you ever had a dream that was so vivid that it felt like a memory?" Is what Amelia wrote down in the mint green notepad that she'd just bought from the local stationary shop. It was cracked on the spine as she scrawled down the words, in the handwriting that was far too big for her carers standards. But in her opinion it was nice regardless. Large and loopy. She didn't really know why she'd written that question. Because it was the one thing that had preyed on her mind since before she could remember? Because every time she thought about a certain person that she'd convinced herself she'd known, a man with dark blonde hair, copper eyes and a scar along his face, she shivered like he’d meant the world. 

And she'd never known a man who fit that description in her lifetime. For a startling moment she'd thought he was her father, or a brother before whoever her biological family had been gave her up, but it wasn't. He wasn't that kind of a person to her in this dream world she'd concocted. He was the person that made her laugh when she was upset, and held her hand when she needed a push, and kissed her lips fiercely when they’d been apart. She'd been thinking about him since she was a little girl. And at seventeen, a legal fucking adult, she knew it was ridiculous to be so attached to a man that didn't even exist outside of her head. 

She was sat on the bench inside the station, trunk next to her, the leather peeling, the home had bought it from a charity shop, but it was secure. She'd whipped out a biro, something that she'd fumbled while using. Using an actual pen was a rarity for a Hogwarts student. The new notepad that she'd written her 'forever question' in seemed a silly purchase, ten minutes later. But it was a good, healthy thing to do. One of the carers told her that.   
"Oh Amelia, writing down everything and anything you want is brilliant! You'll rarely forget anything." 

She wished that Rachel was right, because now after actually putting the words down, she realised how bloody stupid she was. And that Rachel was a sappy something or other. If she ever talked to a therapist about her ‘memories’ they'd throw her in the Nut House. Just like Josie after she'd threatened to chop off her arms and legs. The home had forbidden Amelia to visit, or even call her. Which was a shame, the girl was lovely really... She just hadn't handled the change of living situation very well. At least that's what Amelia told herself so she didn't have nightmares. 

It was a fairly nice day, the wind hadn't picked up to its usual London September speeds, and was fluttering lightly. It brushed her ankles, tickling even underneath her boots. It was quarter-to-eleven now, and she was really considering ditching Sadiq, another carer, (who was stood a few feet away, making sure she actually went through the barrier. Like she'd ever be so ridiculous to miss going to school!) But she didn't. He was a nice bloke, and was just doing his job.   
And he'd bought her a secret cup of chamomile tea. Greatly appreciated. 

"You about ready to get on the platform? It's fucking freezing" Sadiq laughed as she approached. He was only twenty five, and he'd grown his hair out over the past year. It hung back over his brow, which drove Rachel (the other carer) slightly mad, even though she'd never admit it.   
"Sure. Why didn't you wear a coat?" Amelia asked, slouching next to him whilst dropping her cup in the bin. The man shook his head with a small smile and just shrugged.   
"I always forget. Even when Rach reminds me" Amelia raised an eyebrow, smirking "Get your mind out of the gutter. We're friends, colleagues." Amelia just winked.   
That was utter b u l l s h i t.

She dragged her and her trunk over to the barrier, and gave a little wave towards Sadiq, before stepping quickly through the magic wall. The sensation would never not be strange. The sight was as beautiful as it had ever been, crimson red train, other students and their families saying goodbyes and having last conversations, potentially until Christmas. She spotted a few kids, standing alone, clearly without a family to say goodbye too. There was the black haired boy, with the messiest hair that she had ever seen, that looked so familiar, except around the eye area. The colour was off. Amelia ignored it. Ignored him. Always had, even when he caused a scene in the Great Hall as a kid, or nearly died in some whack job quest. Because she didn't need more people in her life that she claimed to know. Or had known.

She sat herself in a compartment that was empty, sitting next to the window and gazing back out over the scene of the station. It was enough to make her feel uneasy, and longed for the family that she couldn't actually remember. She pulled out her book, the copy of Wuthering Heights that had been worn out and had been read so many times that she could practically recite it. She cracked it open half way, and began to read from where her page was folded. The love story only got better from there on. 

The journey was bumpy, it always was. But she didn't care, because when you were reading you got lost in a world that wasn't your own. You read about two people falling in love, so wonderfully so it didn't hurt as much that you'd never get to have a romantic story that was as good at that.   
And then it went dark.   
The lights shuddered out, and actual ice spread across the windows, and the doors clattered open and closed. Amelia put the book down quickly, obviously not losing the page, and yanking her wand out of the pocket of her coat. She didn't want to stand, it was too cold.   
What the fuck was going on? 

That was the only thing on her mind, until the figure appeared in the doorway, and her brain turned to mush. She felt herself go rigid in the seat, and the world slipped away. Amelia hoped this wasn't what her death was going to be like. That would be pretty rubbish.   
Dead in a carriage. By a shadow thing that seemed to be sucking the life out of her, and leaving her wallowing in darkness and howling and pains 

She felt her consciousness leaving her as she thudded down into the seat, head whacking gently on the wall. 

There were hands on her shoulders, gently shaking. His face was ashen with concern, eyes alert and worried. And it hit her all in one second, because this man, had familiar scars across his face, honey brown eyes that made all your worries melt away and a frame that simply made you want to curl up into it. With him. And then the friends she'd had because of him, the baby with the black hair and green eyes that she'd bounced on her knee as he prodded the scar that had been on her cheek. The loss, the funerals, and the spell that had hit her as the same man 'died' too. And waking up in a body that hadn’t been bitten by a werewolf yet. Just a four year old kid who’d thought they’d had a really vivid dream.

Ah. She hadn't made it all up in her head. He, it, was all real. 

She blacked out again.


End file.
